


Beautiful

by midnightmedeax



Series: Siren Drabbles [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Also intense emotions, Blink and you miss mention of Keiren and Rick, But mainly fluff and smut, Fluff, Gay zombie sex, Keiren the Virgin, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-S2Ep3, Pre-S2Ep4, Smut, Still canon compliant, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Keiren kisses Simon at the end of Season 2 Episode 3? What would they do if they heard Amy starting to leave her room? Missing scene post-episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amy-dyer-is-moregeous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amy-dyer-is-moregeous).



When Keiren kissed Simon, the only thing running through his head was: _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_... But when he felt Simon's hands against his neck, all that washed away and he melted into the kiss, his hands gripping the older man's waist.

Suddenly, they heard a thud from the room down the hall and Keiren pulled away, instantly aware of what he was doing, his thoughts going back to its original mantra of _fuck_. He looked at Simon panicked, who just rolled his eyes and dragged Keiren back out the front door and down the side of the bungalow.

This time it was Simon who initiated the kiss, pushing Keiren against the wall behind him, his hands resting in their usual position and his thumbs rubbing the younger man's cheeks.

Keiren drew back, his head rest against the outer wall of the bungalow. "Fuck, Simon. I'm so sorry, I don't what came-"

The words were cut short by Simon, once again, pressing his lips against the other boy's. This kiss was nothing like the others, instead of desperation it was filled with so much emotion and love and Keiren was pretty sure he'd never felt anything like this before.

"Don't you dare apologise." Simon breathed against Keiren's lips when he pulled away for a second. He didn't allow him to get any further than a nod in reply before their lips slotted together again.

Over time, the kiss became more feverish and desperate, Keiren's hands had ended up around Simon's waist under his jack, pressing their bodies flush together and Simon's hands had made their way into Keiren's hair tugging on the silken strands.

"God, I want you." Simon whispered against Keiren's lips. Keiren instantly drew back in nervousness, his eyes flitting to the ground. "Hey, if you don't want too that's fine." Simon tilted Kieren's head back up with his index finger, their eyes locking together. "I won't pressure you."

An internal battle raged in Keiren's mind. He really wanted too and that was obvious, if the dent in his jeans was anything to go by but he'd never done this before. Ever. The closest he'd come was fooling around in the cave at night. Two inexperienced teenage boys alone in the dark. That was nothing compared to what was propositioned right now. But, god, he wanted too.

Keiren's answer was to attach his lips to the Irishman's, his hands slipping under the Simon's t-shirt. Simon groaned against Keiren's lips, his hands going to the button of Keiren's jeans, flicking it open and pulling both the jeans and boxers down to his knees. The older man's hand went to Keiren's cock and he groaned as he started rubbing his hand up and down the shaft.

"Shit, Simon." Keiren moaned, his head leaning back against the hand Simon had resting on the back of his head. Simon leant down and attached his lips to Keiren's neck, sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Simon... Please..."

Simon pulled back and grinned devilishly, grabbing Keiren's hands and directing them to his own jeans, helping the younger boy undo them and pull them down. He spat on his hand, it's not like he carried lube around with him, and rubbed it along his cock, Keiren's hand joining his own.

Keiren looked up into Simon's eyes, to see him staring back with such intensity he swore he could feel the emotion at the pit of his stomach. Simon stopped his actions for a moment to pull down the edge of his jacket sleeve and wipe away the cover up mousse (well, what was left of it as most had rubbed off onto his own face) and then took out the remaining lense.

"Beautiful." Simon whispered, kissing Keiren on the forehead. For once, Keiren believe the word. That in his natural state he was beautiful. He could feel it radiating from Simon's eyes as he looked at him and for once he could see himself through his eyes. _And god, he was gorgeous._

"Ready?" Simon asked, lining himself up against Keiren's entrance. Keiren nodded, still in the euphoria of how the older man felt about him, and he gasped as Simon entered. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Simon's waist, raised between the wall and the other's body.

Simon slowly started to slip in and out, his eyes never leaving Kieren's. They looked at each other with such love and passion, if someone came passed now they would probably never even notice them. As he sped up, Keiren clung to Simon's shoulders, gasps and moans escaping his pale lips.

"It's alright, baby. I got you." Simon assured him, and with those words Keiren let go, spurting against both their t-shirts. The older man pumped in and out faster until he met his own release, spilling out inside Keiren.

They stayed there panting against the wall until eventually Simon placed Keiren back on the floor and they tidied themselves up.

"I, uh, better go." Keiren mumbled, turning to leave but was stopped by Simon kissing him gently.

"I know you felt it too."

Oh did Keiren feel it. But right now, Amy was under the impression that Simon was her's and he couldn't do that to his best dead friend. So Keiren just nodded and left, praying to god that he wasn't making the wrong decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by amy-dyer-is-moregeous's Tumblr post where she had a headcanon for what happened after this kiss. I got inspired and then decided to add gay zombie sex because we don't have enough of it.  
> Link to post: http://amy-dyer-is-moregeous.tumblr.com/post/88994861634/  
> Sorry if this is shitty, second time writing smut and the first time I deleted the fic. I haven't read it cause I'm so awkward when reading my own smut... Also, worlds shittest fic title.  
> -Kat x


End file.
